Sanctity
Name: Brian St. David (the Archangel Brian) Gender: Male Age: "33" (in actuality, immortal) Height: Varies Hair: Blonde Eyes: Glowing Gold Alignment: N/A (ally with The New League) Powers: Celestial/Blessed Backstory The archangel Brian had lived in the Kingdom of Heaven for several thousand years. He used his celestial powers to spread blessings throughout the world. All was right with his life until about 4 years ago. Everyone in Heaven had already heard of the demon Trigon, and had known that he was planning another attack. What they didn't know, was that they were attacking from the Earth itself. It took them by surprise when they had detected several of Trigon's cultist had reached Earth, and had already begun performing rituals under the direction of Brother Blood. One of the cultists happened to be his half-brother, a former archangel who renounced his status and integrated with Trigon's brigade. In order to get an idea of Trigon's plan, God had sent both The Spectre and Brian to scope out any area of the Earth were dark energy was found. They found it in the Midtown district of Metropolis, where Brother Blood and his cultists had set up a base of operations. Unfortunately, at the time, an unknown alien was taking over the town (and possibly the world, according to the boasts of said alien, who referred to himself as "Brainiac.") The alien's forces were already capturing people who had "superpowers," and happened to capture Brian as well. While Brian was in his cell, God had sent a vision to him: an image of Trigon possession a woman, through which he would spread his power. Brian quickly broke out of his cell and attacked Brainiac's forces, gaining the attention of the Earth-based Justice League. The archangel Brian asked the league's leader, the one called Superman, if their was anyone who specialized in magic based upong the gods; he was then directed to Wonder Woman, who would fill him in on what was going on. He found out that the poor soul Trigon was possessing was the soul of his daughter, a young girl who went by the name of Raven. Outraged that someone would do this to their own daughter, Brian went into Raven's soul-self in an attempt to purge the demon out. When he succeded, both the Justice League and the Titans knew that he would be a force of good. He continues to fight magic-based evil around the world, under the name "Sanctity." Powers Sanctity, as an archangel, wields divine energy to his whim. He is skilled at hand-to-hand combat, and wields a holy sword from time to time. If need be, he can sacrifice soome of his life force to his comrades. He can also call forth souls from the heavens to attack enemies. He is also granted with superhuman strength, durability, and speed. Costume Sanctity naturally has an astral form instead of a physical form. In his physical form, however, he has golden, chrome-like skin, and wears a brown-strapped battle harness. His cape has a hood, similar to that of the Spectre. He also wears Egyptian-style handwraps and mooncrescent-tipped boots. Trivia *The first time he transported to Earth, he wound up in a church. Several people mistook him to be Jesus. This is likely because unlike most archangels, he did not have wings when he came down. *He still believes that his half-brother Tyrant Sin can still have his soul saved. *He often references Bible verses when giving advice to the rest of the New League. *His costume is somewhat similar to that of the Spectre. Category:Heroes Category:Male Category:Celestial Category:Magic